Land of UT
by Nichelle M
Summary: This is literally my Au idea, a what if the Umdertale crew were in an OZ like world, where Chara...you know i will let you lovelies read it...an alternate universe to my current fiction timelines. Rated t for saftey
1. Intro and Cast

Undertale Au!

Land of UT

Introduction!

Chara was a small child who wanted to go to OZ and in her attempt to go there she ended up in the fantastical world of UT, a fairy land filled with monsters and magic. She was excited at first but grew upset seeing she could not use magic, until the royal family gave her something special, a Necklace called a Soul Guide, it was a clear crystal heart that would take on the color of the owners soul, but one had to be careful for dark thoughts and actions would corrupt the soul magic and change the human into a Wicked thing of darkness.

Chara was already on that path and when another human child arrived, a little blond girl with green eyes, from the Land of Oz escorted by the ruler of that land so the monster fairy people could help her home, Chara grew furious at this little girls luck.

Then the royal scientist, W.D Gaster, gave her a Soul guide to see what this little girl could do, the result was a strange goldenrod color accented with cyan blue swirls, this odd coloration prompted him to study what she could do.

The little girl over the course of a few days she stayed there, became friends with Gaster's sons, Sans and Papyrus, Chara grew even angrier, why would they pick some nobody to play with when they could have a royal to play with!

Then she got a wicked plan brewing in her wicked heart when she saw the girl had similar powers to the smiling Sans. Shed take over UT and make it into OZ, or as close to it as she could but it would take time.

After Gaster managed to send the girl home, her first task was to get rid of him, he was her main threat. But that itself took a while to do and after that she had to wait till everything calmed down before going after the king and queen…

Now the cast!

Wicked witch: Chara, Soul guide is now black.

Scarecrow: Sans, was once second in command in the Royal guard when he grew up and would have taken Chara down if the little witch had not gone after papyrus and tried to curse him. Sans took the blow for his brother and was cursed to become the 'Scarecrow'. His appearance is rather dirty, he has on an old faded hoodie, an old sweater and is stuffed full of straw and has half his face hidden by a burlap flap he attached to the right side of his hoodie to hide his right eye, it's got a horrible secret. He is flat out crazy and has no memory of who he was, only knows his name is sans and that Chara is a dingus. He only snaps back into who he really is when frisk and her mother are in danger. He fears fire and worries about setting himself ablaze with his own eye when it lights up.

Tin man: Papyrus, was Chara's true target to be the Scarecrow but wound up the tin man instead, he now is trapped with half his head and most of his jaw tin, his bones also covered in it and encased in tin armor, his only memories are that he had a 'heart' and now that 'heart' is gone and must find it, not knowing the heart is really his lost brother Sans. He fears being alone and is very protective of frisk

Cowardly lion: Flowey/Asriel (you will see) he tried to stop Chara when the takeover began, in their rage Chara turned them into a Flower for Asriel's betrayal, they now hide in a cave within the waterfall caverns.

Flying monkeys: Undyne is the leader, Several Mettaton NEO are the flying monkeys, Alphys is being held captive by Chara to force Undyne to work for them.

Good witch: Toriel, she keeps a grand majority of the monsters safe in the north and east from Chara's ways, however Chara has control of the Core and of the west and south. She gifts frisk her soul guide.

Asgore btw was turned into a teacup.

Dorothy: Frisk and her Mother, Shell Valiant (my oc)

These two were off on a camping trip up on mount Ebott and the two end up falling into a hidden hole. To survive the fall, Shell uses a strange power to teleport them to someplace safe while thinking of someone dear to her…..they arrive in the very changed UT which worries Shell deeply. She knows her Daughter Frisk is the key to saving everyone and protects her with all she has.

Frisk is 7 years old, Shell is 26.

Toto: The annoying Dog which we shall call Toby. He is also their yellow brick road too, since there really isn't any road lol.

Munchkins: Residents of Snowdin.

Winkes: The Temmie.

The Emerald City: The Core.

I will post the first chapter/episode later on tonight!


	2. Chapter One (re-written)

Chapter one

(Rewrite and spruce up)

Omg I cannot believe that one of my fave ask bloggers liked the idea. I am screaming!

Anyhow here we go!

So many nerves but I know I can do this! I have to do my best!

if you are on tumbler check out the blog

Fatal Error. you will not regret it at all!

Chapter one:

A mother's fairytale.

Frisk Valiant was excited, today she was going camping with her mother up on mount ebott. Maybe she would even get a pretty necklace like the one her mother had while there too! She never told her how she got it, just said that she had found it when she got lost in the woods. She quickly began packing cloths for the trip as her mother walked in to check on her.

She looked over at her mother and smiled up at the woman, she had short blue and pink dyed hair, green eyes and wore a simple long sleeve shirt and skirt, about her neck a strange crystal heart colored yellow and blue. "Hi mommy, I am almost finished!"

Her mother smiled "good, I know you will love it up there, I used to go all the time when I was little..." her mother said with a smile. "It's pretty magical."

Frisk grinned and zipped up her packed bag and walked over to her mother "ok Ready!"

Her mother nodded and took her by the hand and grabbed her own bag in the hall and headed for a small blue mini cooper styled like a TARDIS. Frisk helped her mother lode the supplies for their trip into the back and smiled as a neighbor stopped by and said hello. "Shell, Frisk are you heading out already?" they asked curiously.

"Yep we are Mrs. Applegate, we will be sure to take a lot of pictures for you!" Frisk answered as her mother nodded.

"Oh I cannot wait, have fun dears!" with that the neighbor left the two and they soon were off to the mountains.

"Mommy, could you tell me how you got your necklace, the real story, I don't think you just found it out there in the woods..." Frisk asked as they drove along.

Her mother Shell sighed and looked at her "I don't think you will believe me Frisk…"

The little girl gave the best puppy eyes she could to her mother who caved while looking back to the road.

"Fine, but keep an open mind, it will be pretty strange."

When I was around 6 my family had gone camping up around mount ebott, like we are now , and had been there a few days, I was hiking with my eldest cousin who was supposed to be watching me, however wasn't doing it and I got separated from them and horribly lost in the woods. I was running everywhere looking for a way out until I tripped and rolled down a hill. I stopped eventually when I smacked into the back of someone's legs, they picked me up gently and when I stopped being a dizzy mess, I saw a lovely lady dressed in an emerald gown with a pale but radiant face, and long auburn hair that hung in lovely ringlets. She smiled at me and asked me where I came from and when I told her she gave a nod and said she could help me on my way home, but it would have to be from a different place. I asked why and she told me her fairy land could not send people to the outside world and normally they shouldn't of been able to get there either, but she did not mind helping if one ever found their way there.

I nodded and asked her what fairy land I was in and she said OZ, and told me the one she was sending me too was called Land of Undertale, or UT for short. She told me everyone there was nice and kind in spite of how they looked and that I had nothing to fear. And that should they give me a gift, I was to cherish it and protect it always.

I nodded and thanked her just before she stood before a door and opened it and carried me through it into another place, it was a beautiful flower garden full of golden flowers, and a large goat like man was tending to them with a smaller but also goat like lady two children between them playing in the flowers.

The Lady that held me called out to them and both greeted her as an equal calling her Ozma and marveled at the fact she had a child with her, I was shy as she sat me down and hid behind her dress as she explained what had happened.

I peeked out at the two children, one was a little boy goat being, he gave a warm and welcoming smile, the other was a human child like me and they word a ruby heart about their neck and gave me the most horrible glare id ever seen. It was clear the second child wasn't thrilled I was there.

I could tell the two where older than me at probably 11 or 13, as I watched them, the lady Ozma moved me out from behind her and gently brought me over to the four.

They asked my name and I told them it was Shell Valiant and that I was six years old.

The lady goat smiled warmly and said her name was Toriel and that her husband was called Asgore and they were the king and queen, then they introduced the children, the boy was called Asriel and he welcomed me with a hug. He was fluffy and warm, then the other kid was introduced. I learned they were a girl and was called Chara. They turned away and walked off acting like I did not merit their attention.

The adults were a little worried by that behavior but the king assured Ozma I was safe there with them and they would see me home to the best of their ability, and if they could not put me back, they would find a home or adopt me themselves, seeing as they would love another child.

With that assurance I would be safe, Ozma left me there and I was taken inside to meet the person that would help me home.

It was a pretty shocking experience when I met Dr. Wingding Gaster. He was a sort of wizard that used science and what not with his magic and he was very clever, he had made something that would let humans use magic while in their land and Chara had been one of the first to get one. He called them a Soul guide and that it was meant to help show its bearer what made them special.

He then put one around my neck and I watched as the clear crystal heart changed to a golden yellow and Sapphire blue heart.

Doctor Gaster was amazed at the strange heart and asked the king and Queen if it was all right if I stayed with him and his family as he searched for a way home.

They agreed and soon I was off again, this time holding the tall skeleton's hand as he led me through a strange black void that vanished as soon as it appeared and showed me a lovely home in a snowy village.

He told me it was called Snowdin Village and that here was where he lived when he wasn't working. And that he had two sons. One, his eldest at 7 and his youngest at three.

I asked about their mother but he gave a sad smile. And told me just after his youngest was born there was a horrible accident in a place he had built called the core and she had fallen in saving people from the danger. Leaving him to raise the boys alone.

I told him I was sorry and he patted my head gently saying it was all right.

As soon as he opened the door Dr Gaster was tackled by a blue blur that was laughing and cheerfully exclaiming that his dad was home.

I learned his name was sans, and he was the eldest boy. Doctor Gaster introduced us and the skeleton boy leapt up and grabbed my hands shaking them happily and asking a mile a minute questions that I answered to the best of my ability. As we talked the younger of the two came up and I soon met Papyrus, he was a shy but very sweet little baby-bones with an infectious laugh.

I ended up staying there for a long while and became fast friends with Sans and papyrus while Dr Gaster worked hard to find ways to send me home.

During that time I soon learned I could do some pretty amazing things thanks to my Soul guide, Sans had seen the color and told me the meanings of each and showed me his magic was same as the guide's colors and wanted to see if I could use the same magic as him.

First he tried to teach me to teleport but all I could do was re-appear next to him or papyrus , and Dr Gaster. We found out I was only able to travel to people I knew and cared about, which helped the Doctor with his research.

A little later Sans decided to try and see if I could lift things and I was able to lift him up a little and float myself off the ground as well. But the best thing out of all of it was when Sans showed me how to summon something he called Gaster Blasters, a thing his father had invented and taught him how to do.

His blasters were these tiny canine like skulls and they flew around on their own but were very gentle when you were not a threat.

I tried and managed to summon one tiny skull that looked a bit like a dragon's skull and it would play with sans blasters, it was the cutest thing ever.

The time I spent with Sans and his family was the most fun I had ever had, sadly it was about to end. Gaster found a way to send me home using magical mirrors and my teleportation ability.

The mirror would show me what I wanted to see most, and then I could use it to focus and take myself home. He had set the mirror up at the palace so that way the king and queen could throw me a goodbye party. When we all got to the palace I learned that someone had sabatoged the mirror and Gaster would have to fix it before I could go home so I was stuck at the palace for a few days and got to know Prince Asriel and Princess Chara a bit better.

Asriel was fun to play with, he loved showing sans, papyrus and I how to play card games and where the best spots to sleep in the garden were.

Chara however, was bossy, mean spirited and seemed to like making Papyrus cry by scaring him.

Sans often told me he thought Chara was the one that broke the mirror. I agreed with him mostly because Chara did seem the type.

Eventually the Mirror was fixed and the party was finally held and it was pretty amazing till Chara shoved me in a closet and locked the door. Not aware I could teleport out of it. She had done that out of jelousy because everyone wasn't looking at her and that Asriel had spent more time playing with the Skelebros and I then with her. I shocked her and anyone who did not know I could teleport, when I appeared out of thin air next to sans hugging him. I whispered what happened to him and he refused to leave my side the rest of the night not letting Chara near me.

Eventually the party wound down and it was time for me to go home, but I promised sans I would come back and stay when I grew up….

He then promised to do his best to keep me safe when I did come back by joining the royal guard when he grew up as well. We pinky promised and I gave him and Papyrus a hug goodbye before shaking Asriel's hand then his parents. Chara simply ignored me once again.

I then walked up to Doctor Gaster who showed me the mirror and had me touch it. Soon the image of my parents and the camp appeared. They were crying and scared as park rangers tried to console them. I was gone in a flash and found myself behind some trees and quickly ran to them crying, even though I had been in UT for days, it had only been a few hours since I had gotten lost. It was quite strange but that's how I got this necklace.

As her mother's strange tale ended the little girl saw they had reached mount ebott.

"Mommy, why didn't you go back when you grew up?" Frisk asked as they parked.

"I met you sweet heart and I don't regret it." Shell replied as she got out of the car and grabbed the camping gear. "I am sure Sans would forgive me for being a little bit late."

Frisk smiled softly "so…you would take me with you?"

"You know I would!" her mother laughed as they began making their way to the Camp grounds. " I would never leave my bean behind when there is adventure at hand!"

The little girl giggled hugging her bag to her " I know mommy I know!"

Soon they reached the Camping spot and Shell began to set things up when a strange rumble caused her to stop, she looked around and noticed the ground near her daughter had begun to dip down. Showing a sink hole had begun to form. On auto Shell ran to her child and scooped her up just as the ground gave out and the two began to fall down into the dark.

Fearing the worst for them Shell began to think of her promise to sans and how now it may never come true.

Little did she know that her soul guide had begun to glow and wrapped the two in its light, whisking them out of the hole, and far away from their world.

Hi there sorry but i rewrote the first chapter. mostly because i felt there needed something new...ish? i don't know i just did not feel satisfied. any how enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Here it is everyone chapter two. I am feeling the fires of creativity!

It's like hella late as I type but I won't stop till I have it down and shared with everyone.

Yay!

But on wards!

i don't own undertale or the wizard of oz.

Chapter two:

Return to the Land of UT

Shell had no idea how they survived the fall until she saw something familiar, the tall pines of Snowdin and the perpetual winter all around her. She still held frisk and looked around her heart beating wild in her chest. Had she actually gotten the two of them there?! "Oh my god, we…we actually made it." She looked down at her Guide and smiled then at her daughter who had passed out from the fall. Shell stood up from the spot of snow she had landed in and started walking from memory towards the town of Snowdin, hoping to see sans as soon as possible.

But when she reached what should have been Snowdin all she saw was a wide field full of tomato plants that grew nothing but bottles of ketchup.

Shell blinked shocked at the drastic change from Snow to fresh grass and thriving plant life. "What in the name of Asgore…" she stepped into the field her curiosity growing on how it got there and why. As she walked a little white dog appeared and barked up at her Waking Frisk up who giggles seeing the dog and wiggled from her mother's grip chasing it. "Frisk wait don't run off!" Shell shot after her daughter as the plants grew larger and thicker the deeper they went in, soon she lost her daughter.

Shell kept running until she became out of breath and leaned against a long wooden pole trying to gain her breath.

"You look a bit lost lady." Spoke a rough voice from above her. Shell glanced up and saw a grinning skeleton dressed up as a scarecrow in an old dirty blue hoodie that had a burlap flap sown over part of the face. Over the part not covered she could make out several cracks. "I am my daughter chased after a little white dog and I need to find her! Plus I need to find out what happened to Snowdin!"

The Scarecrow looked down at Shell and saw the soul guide around her neck. "Get me down and I can show ya the way to both lady."

"Can I trust you?" She asked a little wary.

"What choice do ya have? It's either help me down or wander all over the place lost." He replied laughing. "So what will it be lady?!"

"My name Is Shell Valiant, Not Lady." She replied crossing her arms as he started to lift up off the pole.

The Scarecrow blinked "Shell Valiant huh? Nice to meet ya. Just call me Sans-Crow. Was made as a mockery of the late Second in command of the royal guard." He said with a chuckle.

"S…Sans? What do you mean by 'the late'?! What's happened to Him?!" Shell asked grabbing onto his sleeve tightly.

He glanced down at her hand and pulled free of her grip "He failed to stop the Witch. That's what happened and she made me to mock him. That's all ya need to know."

Shell shook her head trying to keep from crying "if you won't tell me ill just find my daughter on my own." She started walking into the plants alone.

Sans-crow stared at the human and groaned rubbing the back of his head and followed after her. "Look Lady, years ago the Adopted brat of the king and queen went all evil and messed everything up an tried to make this place like oz. now it's some twisted up nightmare. That's all I really know since I woke up on that Damn pole! Whatever he was to ya I don't know, but im sure he would not want ya just going off Willy silly into a magical field."

"How am I going to find Frisk any how it's not like I can just Tele-oh…for…I cannot believe I forgot I can do that here?" Shell smacked herself on the forehead groaning "I am a total idiot. Good lord." She grabbed Sans-crow by the sleeve again and thought of her daughter and smiled when she landed next to the little girl who now held the white dog, in the middle of a small town. In view of a ton of villagers. And a lady dressed in long blue-violet robes.

"Is that your mother child?" the lady asked with a smile to the little girl.

"Yeah! Hi mommy! Im sorry I ran off…" Frisk hurried over to her "oh who is your friend?"

Shel; looked at sans-crow "well, a crazy scarecrow. Who kind of helped me find you?"

Sans-crow shrugged "She's right about the crazy, sup Toriel been a while. Glad you still haven't been caught by the brat."

The cloaked woman nodded "thank you Sans-crow," she looked back at shell and pulled her hood back to reveal a familiar face to Shell. "Hello my child I am glad you came back and to see what a fine mother you are, Frisk spoke very highly of you…"

"Why is everything such a mess your majesty, what happened, all I know is Chara had something to do with it…" Shell said muffled from the hug. "And thank you for looking after frisk."

Toriel smiled sadly. "It's a long and sad story, she was soo full of hate…but we never saw….until it was too late…she cursed any who stood against her. No one knows what became of sans…many believe he is…"

Shell shook her head. "Don't say it, if she cursed people then that means he is here someplace….oh god if he is…what about papyrus!" Toriel shook her head "he is missing too..."

Shell sighed "is there a way to find them?"

Toriel gave a nod " you will need to find Doctor Gaster, he is hidden someplace in the core…it's a long road but I know you will find him, before you ask, it's impossible to teleport to him, he is trapped in a cursed state that prevents location."

Shell frowned and nodded "Walking it is, but how do I get there?"

"The Dog knows the path. Follow him." Toriel answered as she brought a soul guide out and put it about Frisk's neck.

Frisk stared in awe as the heart filled up with a bright red glow.

"Determination…..stronger then Chara's amazing!" Toriel gasped. "Shell you must protect your child, she can undo everything with Gaster's help once you find him!"

Shell looked down at her daughter and gulped "which means if Chara finds out we are here..."

Toriel nodded. "I know, which is why I hope Sans-crow will go with you to help. He seems to know how to avoid Chara."

Sans-crow pulled his hood down further "nah, im just lazy that's all," he shrugged "but I guess I can keep the kiddo and her mom alive to get to the good Doctor."

Toriel nodded with a smile and kissed both humans on the forehead. "A protective charm, just in case."

Shell laughed "thank you."

Frisk tugged on Toriel's sleeve "can I call you Nana Toriel?"

"Um, of course but what does that mean?" She asked smiling.

"It means Grandmother, my…mother passed away before she could meet Frisk so..." Shell answered softly

Toriel blinked and nodded "Nana Toriel it is!"

Sans-crow bounced on his heels as they spoke and glanced at the sky. "We need to go, one of the Flying Mettaton's is patrolling and I don't think we need to be here when they get here."

Toriel nodded as the dog hops out of frisk's arms and begins to glitter while running out of the village. The trio followed the trail quickly, missing the flying Mettaton by a hair. A fabulous hair.

Shell walked besides Frisk looking at how different everything was and felt lost and a little bit broken, the best friend she had was now gone, there was a Scarecrow mock-up of him with her that was kind of a jerk, but he had a few reason to be one. She hugged her self-rubbing her arms to calm down.

Sans-crow watched her curiously and seemed to be fighting with himself with saying something to her. He had almost did when a stomping clank stopped him and he quickly grabbed Shell about the waist then frisk by the back of her sweater and hoisted her up before running into a patch of tall grass and letting the dog go on ahead, he was sure that weird thing could take care of itself and held tightly to the two humans as the clank got closer and louder. It stopped before their hiding spot as Sans-crow tightened his grip on the two protectively mumbling softly "just keep walking Undyne, just keep walking…"

The clanking soon picked up again and faded off into the distance once he was sure the sound was gone he let the two go and hurried out of the grass. "Let's get to the Glittering caves before they come back." He grumbled pulling at his hood. "Undyne likes to back track."

Shell had picked up frisk and walked out of the grass carrying her on her shoulders "you mean the ones that were in waterfall?"

"Heh used to be in waterfall, whole place is like a puzzle now, and Chara rearranged everything to suit her 'OZ' aesthetic. Tibia honest with you it's a really crummy puzzle too, lotto missing pieces." He shrugged locating the glitter trail and focusing on it. "So there is no telling where everything is."

Shell hurry ups next to him and walked beside him "Thanks for keeping us safe from whoever that was..."

"That was Undyne, she used to in charge of the Royal guard, but something happened and she now is working for Chara as head of the Flying Mettaton's a group of flying pretty boy robots." He supplied glancing at her and frisk. "Now I gotta question for you. How did you know the real sans?"

Shell looked at her soul guide and shook her head sadly "he along with his brother were my best friends. Their father worked hard to find a way to send me home. I made a promise to come back when I had grown up. Maybe if I came sooner this whole thing could have been avoided."

Sans-crow stopped walking watching her walk ahead and slouched. "….it's probably better that ya didn't or Chara would of cursed you too."

Frisk started to squirm and pointed "Mommy, Sans-crow look, Toby!"

Both looked up at her and asked "Toby?"

"Yeah I named him Toby! It fits!" Frisk replied giggling as Shell set her down letting her run up to pet the dog.

"Your kiddo is pretty cool, dad must be pretty proud." Sans-crow stated as they followed. Shell laughed and shook her head "I'm not married, never really met the right guy. I am not the standard ideal back home for most guys, many just want the airhead arm candy." She shrugged "not that big a deal anyhow, I live in a great community where there are plenty of people to help raise her when I have to work extra hours."

Her companion was silent after that seeming to think when Frisk shouted for her mother to come see something she found in another large patch of grass.

Shell pushed the long blades aside to reveal a slightly rusted Skeleton figure partly encased in tin on the skull and their body completely wrapped up in the material, about the neck a large red scarf and on their hands, red oven mitts.

"Huh, looks like the kid found a Tin-bones. One of the brats first attempts to make a controllable army, from what I know, it didn't work out." Sans-crow quipped walking around the figure looking for something in the grass. He chuckled "Oil bet this will help get him moving."

A groan came from the Tin-bones in response to the slightly bad pun, which had Frisk giggling. "I think he can hear you Sans-crow."

"Heh, I know." He then began to oil their new friend. Tin-bones began to move and bowed low.

"Why thank you for restoring my movement, I have been stuck there for quite some time." He said in a rather heroic cadence and smiled at Shell and Frisk. "Please tell me, who are you?"

"Well, I am Shell Valiant and this is my daughter Frisk Valiant." Shell replied with a warm smile.

The Tin-bones eye's widened and gently grabbed her shoulders "Did you say Shell Valiant?!"

"Um yes. I did, why?" She said nodding a little confused as he hugged her suddenly but gently.

"Oh that is right, you do not recognize me, and it is I Papyrus!" He said giving a small 'nyeh heh heh'

"You…..your Papyrus?" the young woman quickly cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to eye level. "Oh lord you are….how did this happen, do you know what happened to your brother?"

Papyrus blinked and shook his head " I am afraid I don't remember anything about my brother, not even his name…all I know is I have to find something heart shaped….and keep it safe. But I remember you!" He grew worried as Shell's eyes grew sad. "but I promise I will keep you and your daughter safe, so long as I do not get wet…rusting."

"Don't worry Pie tin," Sans-crow held up the oil can "got ya covered."

"Can I old onto it?" Frisk asked smiling kindly up at the tall Skeleton. "I promise I will take really good care of it!"

Papyrus nodded with a smile. "Why of course!" Sans-crow shrugged and handed it over, patting frisk on the head once and began walking when Toby barked at them from up ahead.

Soon the small group was off once more, Shell telling papyrus where they were going and why. During this he announced then as an almost member of the royal guard he would protect Frisk with his life.

Shell assured him that he probably would not have to go so far but she appreciated the thought.

Soon they reached the caves and shell looked at the dog. "So toby is this the only way to get to the core?" she seemed a tad nervous about going in.

The dog barked and marched on in and shell grumbled "great. Dark spooky cave here I come."

Papyrus gave a curious look and frisk answered while taking his hand "mommy is afraid of the dark."

Sans-crow snorted as he tried to hide a laugh "She is afraid of the Dark? Isn't she an adult?"

Frisk looked up at him. "Everyone is afraid of something. She fears the Dark, I am scared of thunderstorms."

He shut up and followed them into the cave taking a moment to look behind him as if he heard something, for a second his eye flashed yellow and blue before turning white again.

The inside of the caves were not as dark as Shell had feared, in many spots there were glowing stones to light the way but not many.

"There used to be more but Chara ransacked the place to make herself some gaudy crowns and what not." Sans-crow supplied looking a bit angry at the lack of lights.

"For a scarecrow you sure know a lot." Frisk said looking at him curiously.

"Well yeah, I may be a bag of bones and hay, but I still got my brains, I just am flat crazy bucko." He stated with a shrug. "Mind is totally lost. Half the time I don't even know what im doing or saying."

"Great im in a half dark cave following a dog with a glitter bum trail with a crazy copy of my possibly dead best friend on my way to fight an over powered witch!" Shell grumped keeping close to papyrus still not happy about the cave.

Sans-crow frowned a little bit "no need to be rude there Shell."

"I am so sorry my phobia is making me cranky and putting me near a panic attack." She replied shooting him a look. He made to retort when a blue energy spear shot up missing her by a hair. Sans-crow spun around and saw Undyne. "Dang it, Papyrus grab the kiddo and run!"

The pie tin nodded and scooped Frisk into his arms and began to run, Shell following close behind as Sans-crow hung back to give them time.

"Stand aside sans." Undyne ordered darkly from within her armor. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well right now I am sans…" his eye went dark before lighting up with the blue and yellow glow, small flames sparking from it. "When I get focused at least."

Undyne growled and attacked him "the mistress will have the Child's guide."

"No while I'm around." He mumbled dodging the attacks while summoning bones that were covered in green vines. "There's not a single chance I'll let you mess with Shell or her kiddo."

The fight went on for a little while until he pinned Undyne with the bones, to a wall and quickly teleported away to find the others.

He located them in a room full of the glowing stones resting from the running, well Shell and Frisk were resting, and Papyrus was up still and keeping watch. "Ah Sans-crow I am glad you are safe…but..."

"I didn't hurt the Fish lady, she's doing Vine. Little tied up tho." He chuckled sitting down against a wall in the room looking up at the stones. "How did you find this place?"

"I remember it was once one of Shell's favorite places. But I do not think she is enjoying it much because of the dark. Her soul guide has been glowing brightly this whole time. It might be trying to help her..." the tin-bones replied looking at the sleeping woman.

"Huh...that is pretty nifty. And the kiddo?" Sans-crow questioned sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Is very brave and courageous, she was Determined to help her mother calm down." Came the answer as the two humans rested while toby sat staring at the entrance to the room.

"Well we can let em sleep for a few, then we need to get moving again before Undyne gets loose." Sans-crow said softly as he began to nod off himself. "Don't mind getting a bit…myself….actually."

Soon he was snoring softly leaving Papyrus to keep watch over the small party


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Separate ways.

Oh man I am so excited to be doing this, I am having so much fun right now.

I don't own Undertale or the wizard of Oz! Or Undertale.

Yeeee

Also Sans-crow is mine. *hugs her crazy bean* my darling crazy bean.

Don't worry you get to see him do crazy in a bit!

In a large palace in the western part of UT a young woman with short dark brown hair, red eyes and a rosy cheeked skin tone dressed in a long yellow and green gown paced the halls which were lit with hundreds of glowing stones. She gripped an obsidian crystal heart. Undyne had failed again to catch The New humans and now they were hidden in the caves beyond her sight.

"That stupid fish better find her or else her pretty little Alphys is Amalgamate fodder!" the woman Snarled as she entered a room full of mirrors. "GASTER!" She snapped walking to one "Get over here now!"

The image of a tall skeletal man dressed in a puffy white shirt and a black vest appeared in the mirror looking unamused.

i ⧫ □ ⍓□◆ ⬥ ■⧫ 👍 ❒ ✍/i

"I want to know where they are, there has to be a reflective surface some place in that forsaken place!" She demanded stomping her foot.

Gaster chuckled and shrugged.

i ⍓ □■ ⧫ ⬧ □□ ❒⧫ ⬥□◆● ✋ ⧫ ●● ⍓□◆ ⬥ ❒ ⧫ ⍓ ❒ 📪 ✡□◆ □■●⍓ ⬥ ⬧ ⧫□ ❒❍ ⧫ ❍📬/i

Chara gave a frustrated scream sending him away. Why had she gone to him! He was absolutely useless! She left the room of mirrors and went back to her pacing till she recalled a little trick of hers she pulled on that smiling bag of trash….

She hurried to another room full of books and strange vials. She snatched up one book and flipped to a page smirking. "I think sans is long overdue a lesson in who is in charge of this world."

The black heart glowed and began to emit a tar like black substance that dripped onto the picture of sans that was on the page and began to drip over his right eye.

"Hope you can protect them when you're the one attacking." She laughed shutting the book and putting it back on a shelf.

She walked out of the room confident she would soon have her prey.

Sans-Crow had been sleeping pretty peacefully for a little while when his eye hidden by the burlap began to hurt. He winced jolting awake and looked around. Frisk was awake and talking to papyrus and Shell was still asleep, he carefully got up and tried to sneak off before the pain grew worse, but a growling toby alerted him to a loud clank of boots. He swore loudly which got both papyrus and frisk to look at him "We need to get out of here. Undyne got loose." He growled out his left eye sparking a little bit. Papyrus nodded and picked Frisk up.

Sans-Crow grumbled going over to Shell and shook her a bit rougher then he had intended to and she woke up with a small glare. "That hurt."

He rolled his eye "look we need to go, Hate my non-existing guts later." She got up and he grabbed her wrist following the Dog and Papyrus out of the room before just as Undyne entered. "Shit, RUN!" he ordered.

Papyrus began to run quickly holding frisk close as spears started shooting up from the ground. Shell winced as Sans-Crow's grep grew tighter and his smile fell to a small grimace as he yanked her along to dodge the spears.

Undyne snarled and upped her attacks until they all were cornered at a broken bridge. Shell glanced at the advancing foe and back at her daughter and old friend. "Papyrus im counting on you to keep my Frisk safe, and yourself. Frisk mind Papyrus like you would me."

Frisk made to ask why when she and her new guardian began to float with toby across the bridge as her mother's guide began to glow, once the three had been set safe on the other side she made to lift herself and Sans-Crow when he yanked her behind him breaking her concentration as a spear went through him. He grunted in pain but began laughing at Undyne.

"You think that will kill me?" He kept laughing as more sparks of colored fire came from his left eye. "It would take a heck of a lot more than a piddle magic fish stick!"

Undyne growled and called up a giant spear and made to swing it at him when his eye erupted in a flash of yellow and blue flames that turned green for short bursts and the flames began to burn the bridge down. Undyne fled as they two fell as the bridge came apart into the ravine bellow.

Frisk screamed for her mother and tried to get out of the grip of her new guardian as he fled from the scene to avoid dealing with Undyne if she chose to return with back up.

Shell was terrified as they tumbled down with the flaming debris, she glanced at her still mad companion a few feet away close to getting burned by his own eye and teleported herself over to him and grabbed him in a hug and made to get them to papyrus and frisk when a bit of bridge not on fire smacked her hard in the back knocking her out.

As this happened Sans-crow snapped out of his crazed laughter and instinctively wrapped one arm around shell while using his free hand to rip the spear out and jammed it into the rock wall they fell past to slow them down. They stopped just before hitting a large group of jagged rocks that stuck up from a fast moving river. He tried to find a bit of shore he could get them to but found nothing.

"Great, I have a hole now in my hoodie, my shirt and Shell is knocked out." He growled out as he looked at the spikey doom below them. "What the hay do I do now?"

"Well howdy. You look like you could use some help friend!" Called a voice from above him.

Sans-crow looked up and saw a small yellow flower looking at him from sticking out of the rock wall. "The hell are you?"

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! I saw you two fall down here and was worried. So want a lift out of here?" The flower asked bobbing a little.

Sans-grow grumbled and nodded "Fine. Get us out of here, but be careful with the human ok?"

"You got it!" Flowey chirped as large vines shot out of the rock and grabbed both gently and shot upwards out of the ravine.

With Frisk and Papyrus, they had found a way out of the cave and had begun once more following Toby to the Core. Frisk was crying fearing the worst had happened to her mother. Papyrus did his best to try and cheer her but failed. "Frisk, I am sure your mother is fine. We will find her again."

Frisk silently hugged him sniffling as he carried her. "Thank you Papyrus..." She murmured "but what…what if she can't use her soul guide? What if something happened to Sans-Crow?"

Papyrus gave a small frown "From what I observed of him, he is quite protective of her."

Frisk nodded watching toby stop under a large tree as if to say we wait here. "Papyrus, what can you tell me about the witch that's hurt so many people?"

Papyrus sighed as he sat below the tree. "well, She was once the king and queens adopted child and was well loved by all, but when your mother came, she began to act oddly, she was always angry and would play mean tricks upon me, you mother…and someone else used to chase her off and cheer me up, when your mother left for home, she demanded that Dr Gaster send her to OZ with his mirror and he refused. After that he went missing and she attacked the king and cursed him before going after his son and wife…"

Frisk frowned "how long did that take?"

"Well, she had to wait between her attacks because at the time she wasn't as strong as she is now..." Papyrus shrugged "She's still looking for the queen."

The little girl nodded and snuggled into his scarf and started to fall asleep, tired out from crying and fearing for her mother and Sans-crow.

Papyrus gave a sad look at his charge. "I do hope they find us soon."

Once they had gotten out of the ravine Sans-crow shifted Shell around in order to carry her on his back. "So Flowey right? What did you do to get on the bad side of Chara?"

"I stood up to her thinking I could win in a fight. Bet it's the same reason you're cursed too." The Flower answered as its petals drooped a bit.

Sans-crow frowned the flower was right. "yeah" he growled out "the brat got the better of me.." he then began to laugh in a very creepy way "she wanted me to be a tin soldier but I got in the way of her tryin a different spell on someone else...heh, she never expected me to do that so she gave me a bit extra for getting in the way again."

Flowey shuddered "Extra? What could be worse than what she's done to you already?"

"Well she took most of my mind already, so she left something else to fill it…" He replied looking at the flower causing the burlap flap to lift a little showing something moving underneath it.

"Only one person has that curse…" flowy mumbled "and that's Sans Gaster. There is no way you are him, he could of teleported out of that ravine easy!"

"Heh….I am a pretty good mockup of him after all..." Sans-crow said a little too quickly. The flower was quiet and stopped at the cave entrance. "You sure you want to go out there? The Mettaton's will find you." Flowey stated looking up at the two.

"We gotta, Shell here has a kid out there, gonna find em then head to the core ta find Gaster." Sans-crow mumbled as his left eye started to spark again. "Flowey, Is there a spot I can put her down, i…I gotta do something real quick before I drop her…" he sounded shaken up for a moment before setting shell down by the entrance and running back down the way they had all come, curious flowey followed him and saw a very terrifying sight.

Sans had pulled his hoodie down and was trying to rip a series of vines off of the Eye socket he had covered while the other one started to flare up sending tiny sparks all over the place. He was muttering to and arguing with himself as he tried to remove the offending foliage from his face.

"C...can't let Shell see this….can't….can't let the kid….too….to risky….shouldn't be with them…..sh…shut up…..but we got to keep them safe….can't abandon paps…." He kept fighting until he punched a wall of rock repeatedly before smashing his face into it. Leaving a series of holes and a face print behind.

Flowey ducked away shaking. He wasn't a mock up. That was sans, and the woman he had was one of the two humans that had come here. What's worse she was an old friend of both sans and himself… he could not leave her alone with him. He was clearly too dangerous.

When Sans-crow returned to Shell he had the hoodie back up and looked a little bit calmer than before, even though he was now sporting a few new cracks on his face from his talk with the wall. Flowey eyed him as he picked the still out cold human woman up and began walking as if nothing had ever happened.

Flowey followed after him "Hey, Bonehead, I am coming too! If your gonna face off against that witch I want to help!"

Sans-crow scoffed a bit but nodded "don't see how a dandy-Lion like you can help."

"Har har, I know I am a cowardly flower, but that doesn't mean I have to hide behind it."


End file.
